The wallet
by Miss PhoenixSong
Summary: Clint drops his wallet and Natasha picks it up. But Clint is panicked seeing the wallet in her hand. Why is that, Nat wonders. A light hearted Clintasha fluff. Kindly Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The characters belong to Marvel Comics and MCU. I just own my imagination and pure love for them.**

* * *

It was the off day in Avengers tower and everyone was busy doing their own stuff.. Bruce had decided to give the other guy a rest and catch up some music and sleep. Steve decided to give his art a way out through painting. And Tony was just taking a day off from all the work to spend some time with Pepper.

Clint and Natasha had decided to go and grab a quick lunch after their sparring session. There was a new cafe opened up just two lanes away from the building, and Natasha wanted to give that a try. It was a nice little garden cafe with great food.

Natasha was excited to see the menu, so Clint let her order for both of them. He smiled at the way her eyes lit up at seeing the pizza and chocolate mousse on their table. Though she usually hid emotions and was a pro at it, with him she was normally herself. And he was glad for that. He loved to see the real Natasha, the beautiful, wild, vulnerable yet strong, sly yet innocent girl, that he had fallen for.

After they finished their lunch, the waiter brought the check. Clint opened his wallet, put the bill amount and a tip for the waiter on the check and got up. Natasha too followed suit. Clint was about to put the wallet in the back pocket of his jeans, when the manager of the cafe came up to them with a feedback book. He asked Clint for his feedback on the restaurant and the food. Clint, who happily obliged his request and took the pen to write, didn't realise that he had accidentally dropped his wallet while he was putting it in back pocket.

Natasha noticed this and picked up the wallet for him. But then she decided to tease him a bit. After giving the feedback Clint turned to look at her.

'Let's go?', he asked and was about to lead the way when she called him.

'Uhh Barton, don't you think you are forgetting something?', she asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at her confused.

'What?', he asked.

'I don't know, do you think maybe you have lost something!', she asked again mischievously.

'Uhh.. No', he replied clearly indicating that he didn't understand what she was referring to. She chuckled at that, and he was glad to hear that. He prides himself to be one of the rarest people with whom she shares her mischievousness.

'So much for being Hawkeye!', she said and showed him the wallet in her hand. His face paled as he saw his wallet in her hand.

'My wallet! How did you get that?', he asked panicking and Natasha was beyond surprised. It was very unnatural for Hawkeye to be panicked.

'Relax.. I didn't steal it, if that's what you are suggesting', she said and he calmed himself a bit. 'You dropped it after paying the bill and I just picked it up'.

'No.. Of course, I didn't mean it that way too.. Sorry Nat… I was just surprised to see my wallet in your hand', he replied trying to do some damage control.

'Really? Is that it?', she asked her mischievousness back again.

'Yeah.. Thanks', he said forwarding his hand for the wallet, but she didn't give it back.

'What is in it that, you were so panicked to see it in my hands?', Natasha asked but he kept his cool this time.

'It's nothing Tasha. Can I have it back please?', Clint asked sweetly taking a step towards her. She took a step back at that.

'What are you hiding Clint?', she asked.

'I am hiding nothing Natasha', he relied again coming close so he can snatch the wallet but she backed away standing almost at the gate of the cafe now.

'Is it that you have your girlfriend's picture in this that you don't want me to see?', she asked and this time Clint looked really scared. Usually he was very good at masking his emotions, being the agent he is. But with her, he couldn't hide emotions. Both of them knew each other so well. She gasped at that.

'OM Goodness! Barton you have a girlfriend? And you didn't tell me?', she asked almost accusingly, but excitedly. But that actually disappointed him, her excitement at the thought of him having a girlfriend.

'It's nothing like that Nat. Now give me my wallet and let's go', Clint said and advanced towards her again, but she backed away.

'Nah ah… not till I see who the girl is that you are hiding from me', she replied with a smirk.

'Natasha, there's no girl...give me my wallet back', he said firmly.

'Nope', she said and started running out of the cafe away from him.

'Nat wait… Natasha..', he called out as he chased after her. 'Stop it Tasha and give me my wallet back', he shouted over the afternoon traffic at her.

'Not till I see what you are hiding Barton', she shouted back over her shoulder.

'Stop Tasha… wait…', he called her but she kept running ahead. He decided to give it her way then and caught up to her. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes as they ran side by side.

Clint finally grabbed her hand and pulled her to an alleyway beside. He backed her up the wall holding both her hands down on the wall.

He came even closer as he pinned her to the wall. Their eyes locked and Clint felt like he could drown in her green grey eyes. The closeness was nothing new for them. They were partners, and had been this close many times before. During missions, sparring sessions, act for the targets. But this felt different to Natasha. Clint's persona was intimidating today. She could feel the warmth emanating from him, and his breath on her nose.

Clint's heart was racing a marathon, and he was sure she could hear it. Both of them looked deeply in each other's eyes, both breathing heavily due to the chase.

A smile graced his lips as he realised that she was practically in his arms. He felt like he could hold her close to him for eternity, and could get lost in her beauty always. Her beautiful face, her fiery red curls, her smirk that she reserves for him only, and the innocence that is hidden behind her no nonsense, scary assassin face. He loved her for all of that she was.

He smirked at her and ran his hand down upon her arm towards the wallet in her hand. It sent shivers down her spine, but she hid it effectively. It was surprising for her. Though she had admitted to herself in the past that he was quite a handsome guy, and she was attracted to him, she had learned to get over that attraction long ago. For the sake of their friendship and partnership, she had overcome that attraction. But today after a long time, she felt it again due to his intimacy.

'No secrets in partnership Hawkeye… What are you hiding from me? What is so special in this wallet? Won't you tell your partner Clint?', she asked silently, still looking in his eyes.

But he was snapped out by this question. _"Partners" that is what we will always be. I will be nothing more than her partner. May be her friend, but nothing more than that. And why of course! Why will she want someone like me? Someone so messed up and scarred by his past, why would she want someone like that?_

He knew she had made herself immune to love, and she won't like it if he told her about his feelings for her. And he won't risk what he had with her now for anything. He was not ready to risk his friendship for that. He realised that he cannot tell her what was in his wallet. He can not let her see what was in it.

'I will Nat, sure I will tell you…', he said seriously taking the wallet out of her hand and she let him take it. 'Someday', he finished and smiled at her.

He then started to walk away leaving her stunned for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was right, but she caught a glimpse of sadness in his smile. _But why would that be? Did she do or say something wrong that made him sad? Or was it just her imagination?_

'Let's go Nat, or are you just going to stand there?', Clint called out to her. Still lost in her own thoughts, she followed him towards the Avengers tower.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I don't know where this idea came from, but once it lit inside my head and I couldn't stop from writing this. I don't know if I will write ahead or not, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Thank you so much for reading... Please leave your reviews if you liked it. Love you all...**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Clint had avoided to answer her about what was in his wallet, and Natasha was very curious to know. She had tried to get it out of him a few times after that but he didn't give in. She had tried to flirt, being sulky, even cranky, but Clint didn't tell her anything about it. So finally she decided to wait till he forgets about it and then try to find out herself.

Natasha knew she couldn't get a hand on his wallet when he was out for any work, because he always carried it with him. So she only had a chance when he was tired and asleep after a mission. Because that was the only time his sleep was deep.

So the Widow decided to give it a try today, because Hawkeye had just returned from a tiring solo surveillance mission. And she knew he would directly hit his bed after taking a quick shower. And she was right.

When she tiptoed in his room, she found him spread eagled on his bed. Lying on his stomach, his cheek pressed in his pillow, eyes closed and his mouth open, he looked like a child sleeping peacefully. She chuckled to herself watching childish smile on his face. _Don't know who is he dreaming about!_ Natasha wondered. _And why is he not telling me about her?_ She was anxious to know about it. She wanted to know who was it, or what was it that Clint was hiding in his wallet. She didn't know why, but she wanted to know it. And she was determined to find out today.

Slowly she tiptoed towards the side table beside his bed to check if his wallet was there. But she regretted it instantly as he stirred due to her movement. _Of course, he is Hawkeye. He is alert even in his sleep_. She smiled at the thought.

'Umm Nat… is that you?', Clint asked sleepily.

'Yes', she replied naturally.

'Huhhh...What are you doing here?', he asked yawning.

'I am searching for my diamond earring, that I might have dropped when I crashed in here after last week's party', she replied in a matter of fact tone. She hated lying to him, so she try to avoid it most of the time. And hence she already chose a true reason to come to his room.

'Why? You have so many earrings…', he asked turning his head so that his other cheek was pressed in the pillow. He opened his eyes slightly to look at her face.

'Fury assigned me an intel collection mission for tomorrow, and those earrings go perfectly on my dress. No other will do…. I have to look perfect. Have to lure the target after all', Natasha replied with a smirk.

'Huhhh', he yawned and smirked back at her sleepily. 'You always look perfect sweetheart..', he said with a lopsided grin. She shook her head with a smirk.

'Your yawn tells me that you are very tired… So stop flirting an go back to sleep Hawkeye', she leaned forward and ran a hand in his hairs. He closed his eyes in contentedness and a peaceful smile spread across his lips.

'Hmm.. okay…. Check under the bed too, might be there', Clint said as she continued to caress his head.

'Sure Clint', she replied and made sure that he was asleep before taking her hand back.

Gently Natasha walked towards his cupboard and opened it noiselessly. She scanned the cupboard once and thankfully she didn't have to rummage in it to find the wallet. There it was sitting on the top shelf over Clint's Shield uniform. Her face lit up on seeing it there. She quickly grabbed it and opened it impatiently.

And Natasha froze looking at the picture inside it. Her excitement turned into astonishment. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was looking at her own photo in his wallet. _But why? Why does he have my photo in his wallet?_ Sure there was a picture of him and her on his bedside table. It was clicked by their handler Coulson after one of their successful missions in Prague. They were both laughing at remembering the look on their target's face after he got to know that they were Shield agents. It was a beautiful picture that showed their friendship, so they both have one in their room. But why did he have her photo in his wallet? _This is different. What does this mean? Does it mean that he.. Loves me? Or is it just because we are friends? And if it is love, how long had he felt this way? And why hadn't he said anything?_

Natasha knew he hadn't spoken or voiced about his feelings because of several reasons. One, that they will not let anything come between their work. They were partners and the best team on Shield, and they could not risk it for anything. Two, because she stays away from feelings and love. And Three, because he might be afraid if she will reciprocate his feelings or not.

But as much as she denied, she was not an alien to feelings and emotions. Specially towards him. True, she had hardened herself and her heart to ignore the softer human emotions by years of practice. But that doesn't mean that she does not feel. And she knew that she had been attracted towards Clint in their initial days as partners. But she had learned to control herself so as not to risk their partnership. So she did not know if that attraction could have been turned into something deeper or not.

But after watching her picture in his wallet, the questions were making her mind feel dizzy with confusion. _Is it possible that he feels something more than attraction towards her? Is it possible that he loves me? And how can he love someone like me? Someone so distorted and broken by her past? How can he love someone with so much red on her ledger? Or may be he doesn't and I am just over thinking! Maybe he kept my photo just as friend, we are best friends after all!_

"But what if he does love you Natasha? Don't you want to know? Don't you too feel a bit that way?", her conscience voiced out.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes with a determination to find out about his and her own feelings too. From tomorrow she will begin her personal mission of knowing about Hawkeye's feelings towards the Widow. She closed his wallet, placed it back where it was and started to leave from his room.

'Have you found it Nat?', Clint's sleepy voice asked. He must have sensed her leaving footsteps.

'No, I must have dropped it somewhere else in the tower. Guess I will have to ask Jarvis to run a scan for it', Natasha replied.

'Ok… Good night Tasha', he said and buried his head in the pillows again.

'Night Clint', she replied with a small smile and left from there.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't proof read this, and wrote it in a hurry. So I am not sure how it really turned out. But I hope you will enjoye reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please keep your reviews coming... Thanks for reading. Love ya**


End file.
